


I Would Like That

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background romantic FitzDaisy, Canon compliant up to season 2 finale, Discussion of FitzSimmons pod scene, F/M, Feels, Mentioned canonical character death (Trip), Mentioned parent attacking offspring (Jiaying), Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, adversaries to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “Wait, you are not a doctor?”“Technically I am Dr. Dr. Jemma Simmons, but my degrees are in biochemistry and not medicine.”Lincoln crossed his arms and hissed from the motion, but he had more pressing concerns, “S.H.I.E.L.D. can’t afford to hire doctors?” What kind of top secret government agency was this?
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Would Like That

**Author's Note:**

> \- Canon compliant up to season 2 finale, where Jemma doesn’t see Fitz before he goes off to battle, then we go into a happier universe where Jemms isn’t sucked through the monolith, Dr. Garner never undergoes Terrigenesis, Bobbi and Hunter stays with SHIELD, and everyone has time to process the trauma they already had from the first two seasons.

The doctor babbled while she was changing his wound dressings. Lincoln didn’t think it was her standard bedside manner, since she had seemed cool and confident earlier when she reassured Skye he would be alright. Whatever S.H.I.E.L.D.’s faults were, he doubted the agency employed blabbermouths. 

“I can do this on my own,” Lincoln said. “If you want to leave the supplies on the table. I promise not to attack anyone with gauze and tape.”

She looked at him in surprise, the first time she held his gaze, “Why would I do that? You are the patient here.”

“Yes, and you are clearly uncomfortable treating me.” Lincoln didn’t see the point in being evasive. “I’ve already been tortured and experimented on once. Dying on the examination table isn’t exactly something I look forward to repeating. I really don’t need another doctor who thinks of me as some contaminated alien object.”

“I am so sorry.” Her entire face fell, and for a moment Lincoln felt bad before he reminded himself that S.H.I.E.L.D. was a threat to all of his friends and family. “There was a time when I did think that alien powers should be stopped. My friend Trip… he was in the Kree temple with Skye.” 

“Oh no.” Afterlife had strict policies on keeping humans away during Terrigenesis. He hugged his father, step-mother, and sister for as long as he could before leaving for his transformation, afraid the change might keep him from ever seeing them again, but human loved ones were never allowed near the ceremony site. The Mists were supposed to convey gifts, not deaths. “I am sorry for your loss.”

She accepted his condolences with a nod, “Trip was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know that now, but I didn’t take his death very well, and my grief turned into anger. Skye… was afraid of me.” She shook her head at herself. “Skye is my friend. Human or Inhuman, she is a person like me. I cannot apply logic selectively. You are not an object because you have powers, and I apologize if my behavior made you think otherwise.”

Her words seemed genuine, and Lincoln relaxed by a fraction, but he remained confused, “Then why were you babbling? Don’t tell me that’s how you normally talk. I watched you kick Skye out earlier when visiting hours were over.”

“It’s a sign of nervousness,” she admitted. “I’ve only served as a field medic a handful of times before. You were in a bad condition when you arrived, and I really wish I had the proper training to treat you.” 

“Wait, you are not a doctor?”

“Technically I am Dr. Dr. Jemma Simmons, but my degrees are in biochemistry and not medicine.”

Lincoln crossed his arms and hissed from the motion, but he had more pressing concerns, “S.H.I.E.L.D. can’t afford to hire doctors?” What kind of top secret government agency was this? 

“We do have a medical team,” Jemma said. “But I am our expert on alien biology, so Coulson thought it best to put you in my care.” She gave him a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. “I’ve once developed an antiserum for a Chitauri virus.”

“As impressive as that sounds, I am going to ask to see my own charts.” She was obviously a qualified scientist, but he had been training specifically for medicine with an off-the-record focus on Inhuman care. “Did Skye mention that I am in med school? Don’t have my own title yet, but I am only a couple months away from graduation.”

“Really?” Jemma’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward as she handed the medical charts to him. “Would you mind helping me understand these numbers? I have my own theories and I would love to learn more!”

She didn’t seem to remember they belonged to different sides. Maybe if the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. was like Jemma, ready to acknowledge Inhumans as equals and willing to learn, there wouldn’t have to be sides after all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


There were sides, only Lincoln wasn’t sure which one he belonged to anymore. He sat alone in a holding cell, trying to figure out where things went wrong. Jiaying saved him, took him in, and helped him rebuild himself. She was wise and kind. How could she have lied to everyone and started this fight? 

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. Jemma opened the invisible wall. Her face was grave. 

“Hello Lincoln.” 

“Dr. Simmons.” Now that Lincoln had essentially put Inhumans in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands, what would the agency do? Jemma had seemed friendly enough when she treated his injuries after Hydra tortured him, but what did he know about reading people? He had gotten Jiaying horribly wrong. 

“Please, you can call me Jemma.” She hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I know you’re going through a lot right now, but I can really use the help from someone with medical knowledge of Inhuman biology. It’s about Skye.”

“Skye? What about her?”

“It’s easier if I show you.” Jemma gestured for him to come forward. 

Lincoln didn’t move immediately, “Are you sure you are allowed to let me out? The dangerous Inhuman who can fry all of you?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, “The confinement barrier on this cell is built with lasers. You could have interrupted the electromagnetic field and walked out at any time. Our medical team also briefed me on the injuries aboard the Iliad. Like you said, you could electrocute everyone, but our agents survived their encounters with you. Now, are you coming with me or not?” 

He followed her through the many hallways until they reached the medical bay. Skye laid on a bed, pale and motionless. 

“What happened?”

The man by Skye’s bedside looked up. His eyes were red and his scruff was pronounced. “Her mother.”

Lincoln recoiled, “Jiaying wouldn’t hurt her own daughter!” Except, he had also thought Jiaying wouldn’t murder powerless humans, and he was wrong. 

“Some parents care more about themselves than their child,” the man said, anger and sadness making his Scottish accent stronger. “Here, look at her charts if you don’t believe me.”

“Fitz, we will find a way to help Skye,” Jemma said. “We have to.” She looked at Lincoln. “I didn’t want to say it quite like that, but yes, Jiaying used her powers when Skye tried to stop her from releasing the Terrigen Mist.” 

Lincoln grabbed the charts and began reading. His heart sank. The readings confirmed Fitz and Jemma’s words. Jiaying had abused her gift, the power that she hated to use, to strike against her family. How could she have done it? They were always told to stay in control, that they couldn’t run wild with their gifts and hurt others. Were all of Jiaying’s teachings lies? 

“Lincoln,” Jemma’s voice cut through the cloud of anger. “You’re burning the paper.”

He looked down to find blue sparks flying off his fingers. Lincoln took a deep breath and put out the flames. The charts were charred around the edges but legible. Just like him. He knew how to function with damages. Now he needed to use the knowledge and help Skye. 

“Your initial treatment plan is right.” Lincoln nodded at Jemma, grateful for something to focus on. She didn’t see him as a threat. Maybe he could still heal. “We do need to account for Skye’s own powers. Let’s adjust the dosage here.”

* * *

  
  


The graveyard shift wasn’t his favorite, but such was the resident’s lot. Lincoln walked down the hospital hallways to his next patient. The curtain pulled back to reveal Jemma sitting on the exam table, and Lincoln groaned. 

“Really?”

“You didn’t pick up your phone,” Jemma said. “We have a new case. Daisy’s talking to him back at the base right now.”

Lincoln stopped short. A new Inhuman? He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. had been chasing after Terrigenesis reports for weeks, only to have someone else whisk away the supposed Inhumans. Lincoln was hoping it was all a hoax, that the Terrigen Crystals remained safely buried at the bottom of the ocean, but Jemma wouldn’t come find him if she wasn’t certain. 

“What’s his power?”

“As far as we can tell, metal manipulation,” Jemma answered. “No outward physical changes. Initial bloodworks and x-rays don’t show any internal damages, but he’s melting everything within a three meter range when he’s stressed, which is all the time.” She paused and looked straight at Lincoln. “We are keeping him in the containment room for now, but that’s not a long term solution. We need someone who can help him understand the changes he’s going through.” 

Lincoln sighed, “What is his name?”

“Joey. Joey Gutierrez.” 

“Always start with the name first,” Lincoln said. “Inhumans. Patients. They are people, and the names help remind everyone of that.” He checked the time. “My shift ends in an hour. Meet me then in the parking lot?”

“So you will come?” Jemma’s face lit up in a beautiful smile. She was always good looking, but Lincoln hadn’t noticed how pretty she was before, when everything was tense and strained. 

“You need a doctor.” Not an Inhuman. Not a warrior. He was still struggling with his identity after Jiaying’s betrayal, but he took an oath before he put on the white robe. “I am not fighting anyone or defending anything, I am only providing medical attention.”

“Understood.” Jemma nodded, and he believed she actually might comprehend him. “Science was always the answer for me too, no matter how dark things were.” She gave him another bright smile. “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Dr. Campbell.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


As it turned out, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t all bad. Despite Lincoln’s reservations about secret government agencies, Coulson worked out some sort of deal with A.T.C.U. for the custody of new Inhumans. Going forward, any emerging Inhumans went straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. for evaluations. Lincoln checked their physical health while Dr. Garner assessed their response to the unexpected transformation. Mentally and emotionally stable people who were interested in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. went to May and Daisy for field training. On the other side, A.T.C.U. got to run extensive background checks on the people they had already taken before deciding which ones to release from stasis. Daisy chafed at the delay, but Lincoln remembered the stories of Eva and Katya all too well. He convinced her a little caution wasn’t a bad thing. He didn’t particularly want to use his powers in combat anymore, and even with Daisy’s strong gift, the two of them won’t be able to contain an entire group of frightened and overwhelmed Inhumans. 

Fitz and Jemma helped to sooth the way as well. Lincoln had noticed the strong friendship between them and Daisy before, and now he watched it up close. Fitz in particular knew how to calm Daisy down. The man didn’t always use many words, apparently the result of a past injury, but Fitz was always hugging Daisy’s shoulder, offering his jacket, or otherwise brushing against her. Daisy in turn seemed to relish the physical affection. 

Lincoln finally asked one evening in the almost empty lab, “Are they dating?”

“Who?” Jemma looked up from her microscope towards the door, where Daisy and Fitz were laughing. In the next moment, they were walking down the hallway, hand in hand. “Oh yes, I told Daisy to stop worrying about me last week. She must have finally believed me and asked him out.”

“Worry about you?” Lincoln didn’t realize Jemma and Daisy were romantically involved, though it shouldn’t surprise him. They were both intelligent and attractive people, with an amazing connection and history. “How long ago did you and Daisy break up?”

“It’s not like that.” Jemma shook her head as she put down her work. “Although Daisy is very pretty, and I would have said yes if she asked me out back on the Bus… I told Daisy not to worry about me and Fitz.”

“I didn’t know you and Fitz were together.”

“We were never together, but then we were never apart.” Jemma smiled wryly. “Fitz and I have been best friends since we were sixteen. I thought nothing could ever change that, then we were locked in a pod in the bottom of the ocean.” Her face took on a faraway expression, lost in the memories. “He told me I was more than his best friend. Before I could process it, he blew up the pod and gave me the last breath of oxygen.”

The puzzle pieces clicked into place. “Aphasia due to oxygen deprivation?” 

“Yes,” Jemma nodded. “You’ve worked with Fitz on the containment room design, and you know he’s brilliant. The aphasia didn’t change that, but it changed us.” She looked away. “I tried so hard to help Fitz, but my presence only made things worse. I left, thinking it would be best for him, and that turned out to be a mistake too.”

Lincoln heard something familiar in her voice, “You do love him.”

“Fitz is my best friend,” Jemma repeated. “It means a lot to me that we’ve become friends again.”

“And you know he deserves a love better than what you can give him at the moment,” Lincoln said. He recognized the guilt, the self-loathing. “You love him for himself before all that’s happened, but now also for what he did for you. When you look at him, you want to do everything in your power to make him happy. Unfortunately, you can’t build a relationship like that.”

Jemma looked at him sharply, “Speaking from experience?”

“My ex.” It still hurt to talk about her. “I was an alcoholic, and she tried to help me. Instead I almost got her killed.” Lincoln took a deep breath. “I joined Alcoholics Anonymous, worked on getting sober, and promised to make it up to her. I would do anything she wanted, which was why she had to break up with me.”

“No one wants a boyfriend that agrees all the time.”

“Exactly.” He didn’t understand back then, but he was older and hopefully wiser now. “She said when I looked at her, she couldn’t tell if it was guilt or love anymore.” 

“It was both,” Jemma whispered. 

“Yes,” Lincoln nodded. “Does Fitz know?”

“That I do love him as my best friend? Yes, I think we’ve established that by now.” Jemma took a deep breath. “But I don’t know if I can ever sort my feelings out for anything else, and I am glad he’s moved on. He deserves someone who can love him without reservations.” 

“So does Daisy,” Lincoln pointed out. “Will Fitz be that someone?”

“When Fitz loves, he loves with his whole heart,” Jemma said. “Daisy isn’t a replacement or a second choice. He cares for me as his friend, but no one can stay in love forever with someone who doesn’t return their feelings. I think he and Daisy will be happy together.”

“Good,” Lincoln said. “He and I are still going to have a little chat. I know May will do the same and she is much scarier than I am, but she became friends with all three of you at the same time. Someone needs to be completely in Daisy’s corner.”

Jemma gave him a penetrating look, “Are you volunteering because Daisy’s talked about how Inhumans are the closest thing she has to a biological family now? Or because you want to be something other than her biological family?”

“Both, neither.” Lincoln shrugged. “Daisy is amazing. In a different world, I might have asked her out after we both processed through our issues from Afterlife, but she’s dating Fitz now.” Like Jemma said, no one can stay in love without reciprocation, and the occasional flutters he had when he spent time with Daisy would go away. “First and foremost, Daisy is my friend. I want the best for her.”

“Friendship is important.” Jemma looked at the lab door again. “I think I am done for the day. Do you want to grab a cup of tea together? As strictly platonic friends without all these messy romantic feelings?”

“I would like that.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Something shifted after their conversation. Lincoln and Jemma were already friendly colleagues before, and the relationship was probably always going to deepen overtime given the nature of working in a tight-knitted secret agency, but now he could say they were friends without reservations. It wasn’t because they were the only two single people left in the room either. Mack might be learning Spanish for Elena and Joey smiled every time he talked about his new boyfriend, but they, along with Fitz and Hunter, were still happy to hang out for video games and chats. Lincoln wasn’t privy to the details, but he knew Jemma had regular girls nights with Daisy and Bobbi too. No, Lincoln and Jemma didn’t become friends by default. Somewhere along the way, they’ve found they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. 

Like now, when they were all sitting in the lounge. Fitz and Hunter were arguing over their respective soccer teams again. Mack and Bobbi were laughing over some jokes. Daisy and Joey were doing some sort of experiment with their powers. Lincoln wasn’t certain on the details, but he was staying away because adding electricity to a floating chunk of metal that’s changing shape mid-air didn’t sound like a good idea. Instead, Lincoln was watching a British sci-fi series on Jemma’s laptop. 

“So, what do you think?” Jemma asked beside him on the couch as an episode ended. She hit pause on the computer, taking care to balance it on her knees. Her eyes were shining and clearly expected only one answer. “Wasn’t the show great?”

Yes it was, but he also wanted to watch her lit up for one of her passionate speeches, so he grinned. 

“I don’t know, an alien going around introducing himself as the Doctor? Everyone knows people running around and yelling ‘Doctor!’ is when things blow up. Seems like a bad name choice to me.”

“The name has multiple meanings!” Jemma scoffed. “It shows that he is interested in the pursuit of knowledge as well as saving lives. Plus he’s a teacher too. Do you know that the original Latin word for doctorate is a license to teach?”

“I do, Dr. Simmons,” Lincoln said. “But I still say an alien who’s been around for hundreds of years would be looking into a name change after the first century.” 

Jemma rolled her eyes at him, “Does that mean you want to watch something else?”

“No, we can keep going,” Lincoln said. “I want to see how they get away with recasting actors every few seasons.”

“It’s called regeneration and you’re going to love it,” Jemma declared. “Every Doctor is different, but they are also the same person. It’s really quite interesting to watch the actors bring their own interpretations to the character.” 

She reached out to play the next episode, only to lean forward too far and almost tumbled the laptop to the ground. Without thinking, Lincoln grabbed the computer with one hand and put the other hand around Jemma’s shoulder to steady her. 

“You okay?”

“Yes, thank you...” Jemma looked up and stopped. Lincoln realized belatedly that he had wrapped his arm around her. Their height difference wasn’t so noticeable when they were both sitting down, and with Jemma tilting her face up towards him, all of a sudden her lips seemed incredibly close. 

Lincoln wasn’t sure if they stared at each other for a second or a minute. He only knew that eventually he pulled his arm back and Jemma started the episode with a steady stream of Doctor Who commentary. He knew babbling was a sign of nervousness for her, and this time he was certain of the cause. Lincoln listened, but he was also very aware of the fact their bodies were close enough to be almost touching. 

As the evening went on, people began to say their goodnights and went back to their bunks. Lincoln found himself walking alongside Jemma. Their rooms were in the same direction, and they’ve often passed these hallways together after another TV night or a long day at the lab. Something in the air felt charged, and it wasn’t his powers going haywire. 

They stopped in front of Jemma’s room. Lincoln smiled at her. 

“Thanks for introducing me to the show,” He said as casually as he could manage. “We should do it again. Maybe grab a bite together too?”

Jemma’s eyes went wide, “As friends?”

“As whatever you like.” Lincoln didn’t think he was the only one who felt a spark earlier, but Jemma had to decide if she wanted to fan it into a flame or let things fizzle out. “I won’t be offended if you have a rule against dating friends after everything.”

“Let me think about it?” Jemma said tentatively. “I… like to make plans and prepare for things.”

“Take as long as you need,” Lincoln said. “We can still hang out as friends in the meantime?”

Jemma smiled, “I would like that.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


True to their words, Lincoln and Jemma kept spending time together as friends. They laughed over the same jokes from their teammates, and grumbled together over inconclusive samples in the lab. Jemma made a point of finding him new non-alcoholic drinks to try during happy hour. Lincoln thanked her for her efforts but politely declined the gluten-free cookies. He learned to brew tea to her liking so he could bring her a cup during their work breaks. They continued to watch Doctor Who, but no one mentioned anything about meals before or after. 

It was Friday night and they were watching another episode in the lounge. For once Lincoln and Jemma had the large screen television to themselves. Fitz and Daisy went out for a date night. Bobbi and Hunter came back from a mission in Russia and retired to bed early from the jet lag. Mack was in the garage again trying to convince Coulson to let him make modifications to Lola. Joey left for a weekend at his mother’s place. May was… somewhere. No one dared to inquire into May’s Friday night plans. 

“The Eleventh Doctor is growing on me, even though Donna is the best companion,” Lincoln commented as he reached into the popcorn bowl, only to find Jemma’s hand already inside. “Hey! I thought you said this is ‘an affront to both human and Inhuman taste buds,’ and now you’re eating half the bowl?”

“You have to admit, cheese and caramel are not standard popcorn flavor combinations,” Jemma said. “But they do work together surprisingly well.”

“Or maybe English people are not as creative about food as us Midwesterners,” Lincoln teased. “This is why I’m in charge of the snacks.”

“Yeah? Next time I’ll bring kale crisps,” Jemma challenged him even as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. 

Lincoln gasped dramatically, “Please don’t.”

Jemma grinned at him before holding her hand up, “Open.”

He opened his mouth obligingly and Jemma tossed a popcorn his way. Lincoln caught it on his tongue before closing his mouth to chew and swallow, then he noticed Jemma was still staring at his lips. 

“Do I have something on my chin?”

“No.” Jemma shook her head and looked away, but not before he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. “Shall we continue?”

After they finished watching the episode, Lincoln went to the kitchen sink to wash the popcorn bowl. Jemma stood next to him, quiet and thoughtful. 

“All done.” Lincoln placed the clean bowl on the drying rack. “Same time tomorrow? I’ll bring the chips. Potato, not kale.”

“I don’t want to hang out as friends anymore.”

“Wait, what?” Lincoln searched her face. She looked more determined than angry, and he racked his brain over their interactions earlier in the night. Nothing came to mind. “Did I do something wrong? Was it my joke about kale?”

“I’m used to the dorky jokes by now.” Jemma’s smile was fond. “You asked me out once. If the offer is still open, I’d like to have dinner. With you.” Jemma took a step closer to him. “Maybe next time we can put on an episode that we’ve already seen, so we won’t be distracted on the couch?”

“What changed your mind?” Lincoln leaned towards Jemma. At this angle, he could see every little spark in her eyes. “Not that I have any objections, but I want to know that you are sure. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s why.” Jemma looked at him, open and vulnerable. “With anyone else, I won’t want to get romantically entangled with a friend again, but you understand. Even if things don’t work out, I trust we would still be friends.”

“Of course,” Lincoln said. He couldn’t make her any grand promises, but he knew that he never wanted to see her sad. “So we can go on our first official date tomorrow?”

“Or we can call tonight our first date to take the pressure off.” Jemma stepped into his arms and took his hands with her own. “We already ate and watched television together. Now we only need a good night kiss.”

Lincoln leaned down slowly while Jemma tiptoed and closed the distance in a passionate kiss. He could taste the lingering caramel in her mouth, along with a hint of the tea she’d been drinking. Her lips were softer than he ever imagined, now that he could admit to imagining things. 

Jemma giggled, “My fingers are tingly.” She held up their entwined hands. “Can’t say I’ve ever had that happen before.”

“Sorry.” He usually kept tight control of his powers, but it had been a while since he last went on a date, much longer since he kissed a girl he liked. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all.” Jemma gave him an adorable look that was probably meant to be sultry. “That’s quite a kiss. You can even say… electrifying.”

“Are we going into bad puns territory now?” Lincoln chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. “Careful, you might regret it. You haven’t seen what I’m capable of.”

“Again, I’m already used to the dorky jokes.” Jemma pulled him closer. “And isn’t that the interesting part? Finding out more about each other?”

“Yeah, it is.” And he had the feeling they would like what they find. 

  
  



End file.
